Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 10
This is Issue 10 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 10 “If we give them the supplies we will starve out, but if we don’t give the supplies, we will starve out, and die” James says, putting his face into his hands, giving a long sigh. I eye the knife on the ground quickly, then look back at James “We could always just fight our way out” I say, and I nod towards the knife. “No, I’m not going to die today” James says. “Well would you rather die slowly, starving, every second worse than the previous one? Or would you rather die quickly, and making a stand for your group?” I ask James. “I would rather the second, but I don’t want to die, I’m scared of death man, like just imagine, when you die, that’s it, no respawns, no continues. Just when you die, it’s all over, just darkness, I mean who even knows if there is an afterlife, I don’t want to find out for years man” James says, a few tears escaping his eyes. “That’s deep man, but it’s going to be okay, we’ll just give them the supplies, I’m sure we will be able to find more” I say. “No, that’s the thing, if they take supplies from us once, they will want to take more supplies from us, it’s going to go the same, we will never be left alone, unless we don’t give them the supplies, I don’t know what to do” James says. “Look, it’s going to be okay, we will stay the same” I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. “NO WE WON’T, STOP LYING” James yells, tears flowing down his cheeks faster now. “Look, uh fine, I know we won’t be the same, but we will be okay, we can just escape here, you don’t need to fight, I’ll do it and get us out of here, you don’t need to die” I say. “We are going to die anyways, it isn’t just that guy, he said group, we are just a couple of punk ass kids, we don’t stand a chance. Just face it, we are fucked, we will die, and there’s nothing we can do to stop it, we just prolong it” James says. “We will make it, I think we should give the supplies, what do you think we should do” I ask James. “I don’t know man, let me just sleep on it” James said. “We only have till tomorrow” I say. “Just let me sleep on it please” James says. He then turned around and closed his eyes. I just sit down, and lean against the wall, putting my head back staring up at the roof, not knowing what to do, or what my brother was thinking, he was probably worried sick, he probably is near killing that Wesley bastard, I should have asked the guy if he knew a Wesley Snipe. Wesley was probably with these bastards, and was lying to us. I dig my head into my hands, giving a large breathe, why couldn’t I just graduate high school and not worry about anything, just not give a fuck. But no I had to be thrown into this shitty apocalypse, and now look at me. I have to worry about if I die or not, when right now I could be deciding whether or not to drink pepsi or coca cola. Man fuck my life, nothing can ever go right. My parents die, then I have to worry about gangsters trying to beat me up every five seconds and now this, THIS, where I have to worry about those things chewing off my face, and other men trying to kill me, or rob me. Man fuck my life. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues